lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Monologues
Though characters delivered many of Lost's memorable speeches to large groups, they delivered others to small groups or individuals. These emotional monologues occurred chiefly within characters' own centric episodes. Ben Ben had returned to the Island after losing his position as leader, and the Man in Black, in the form of Locke, led him to the Statue of Tawaret to kill Jacob. Upon meeting Jacob for the first time after years of following his orders, Ben said: }} Jacob answered, "What about you?", and Ben stabbed him. Some days later, Ilana attacked Ben for killing Jacob, but the Man in Black offered Ben help and the chance to join him. With a gun now turned on Ilana, Ben tried to explain his actions. }} The conversation continued, and Ben said he just wanted to leave and join the Man in Black, "because he's the only one that'll have me!" Ilana then accepted Ben into her temporary group, and he followed her to the beach. Bernard Bernard offered the following advice to Jin when he saw problems between the man and Sun: }} Christian Christian offered a few monologues to his son in Jack's centric episodes. The following speech came after he found his young son injured after defending a friend in a fight: }} Jack ended up following in Christian's footsteps, and Christian eventually complimented his surgical skill with a speech that had some additional ulterior motives: }} The speech convinced Jack initially, but not for long, and Jack eventually reported Christian, costing him his career. The night before he died, Christian reflected on his feelings toward Jack: }} Claire Years after causing a car accident that sent her mother into a coma, Claire finally apologized to a comatose Carole Littleton with these words: }} On the Island, Claire wrote the following message for help. Charlie ended up delivering it as a monologue. }} Daniel Upon returning to the Island after years of research, Daniel offered the following to Jack and Kate: }} Desmond Desmond spent a lot of his adventures listening to others' monologues. Charles Widmore derided him with the following speech: }} Mrs. Hawking told the following to Desmond when he tried to buy a ring from her against her wishes: }} He ended up on the Island as the woman predicted, and he found a letter from Penny there. He read it, imagining her voice: }} Some months later, Desmond revealed the truth about his premonitions after considerable prodding and a bottle of scotch: }} Eko Eko delivered the following speech to Locke to explain having collected and examined a Bible that contained parts of the Swan Orientation film: }} Later after meeting the Man in Black in the form of Yemi, Eko offered the following "confession," summing up his life: }} This did not please the Man in Black, who transformed into the monster and killed Eko. Hurley Hurley's first experience having to lead a group and protect a resource left him overwhelmed: }} After returning home to California and spending years lying about his time on the Island, Hurley finally told the truth to his mother: }} Jack During his residency, Jack nearly lost a patient, but he put aside his fear and kept going at his father's instruction. He later delivered a monologue about this story, with a few omissions. In 2003 or 2004, Jack really did lose a patient and ended up kissing the man's daughter. He explained this to his wife Sarah, with whom he'd been having problems: }} Sarah had already been planning to leave him, and the confession didn't help matters. In Sydney Airport, trying check in to Flight 815, Jack had trouble loading his father's coffin on to the plane. He offered the counter attendant this plea: }} Years later, having left the Island, Jack was even worse off, and he said this to Kate: }} Jin Jin vented his frustrations on the Island golf course one day, and though the show portrayed it humorously, Jin was quite serious: }} Juliet When Juliet joined the beach camp, Sawyer and Sayid's attempts to question her left her unimpressed: }} She eventually warmed to James, and they lived together for years. But she eventually explained her wish to undo their relationship, partly quoting from her parents when they'd announced their divorce: }} Kate Ed Mars spoke of Kate at Sydney Airport when he had to explain the contents of the case he was carrying: }} Kate said the following to Sawyer, thinking that her murdered father was somehow inhabiting him: }} Locke Some years before coming to the Island, Locke was in anger management therapy. He expressed his frustration with others in his group: }} He met Helen that day, and though the two had a relationship for some time, Locke's issues later just multiplied. He lost the use of his legs, and an Australian walkabout consequently denied him admission; after death, he explained his feeling about the incident to Helen: }} On the Island, Locke was able to walk again, leading to a sudden change in his attitude. He spoke to Jack about his beliefs regarding the Island: }} Locke displayed serenity and patience during his early days on the Island. After two days of staring at the Hatch without touching it, Locke explained his approach to Boone: }} His obsession with the Hatch killed Boone, and Locke apologized at the boy's funeral. After death, he projected his guilt on to an imagined incident with his father: }} Michael Michael said the following to toddler Walt as parting words before the boy went to Australia: }} On the Island, Michael said the following to a handcuffed Jin after the man attacked him: }} Sawyer After three years in the DHARMA Initiative, James found himself counseling Horace with these words: }} Sayid Sayid received the following monologue from Amira, a woman he'd one tortured and who now had him at her mercy: }} On the Island, Sayid found himself once again a torturer, and he said the following to Henry during an interrogation: }} Once the interrogation was done, he said the following, with occasional interjections from Charlie: }} Sun Sun said the following at Jin's grave soon after their daughter's birth: }} She later learned that Jin was alive, and she offered this angry speech to Richard soon after an encounter with the Man in Black: }} She spoke entirely in Korean; no one understood a word. Category:Lists